


before my mind can get too reckless

by galacktic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: ALSO postgame spoilers, Angst, Masturbation, Other, Solo, aka nanu jerks off in a shower and cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacktic/pseuds/galacktic
Summary: nanu reminisces about the good old days





	

Nanu let out a resounding sigh, shuffling through paperwork that didn't matter and filing reports that no one would see. It was late, surely past midnight, and the mild Alolan night was almost eerily quiet.

For whatever reason, it seemed that Team Skull had called off their usual shenanigans for the day, and Nanu had yet to catch sight of a single grunt loitering around outside of Po Town. So he had stayed in nearly all day, watching the sun sink below the horizon and busying himself with paperwork just for the sake of keeping occupied.

Pausing to scratch one of his beloved Meowth on the head, Nanu's mind began to wander. These nights were always the worst, when there was nothing to distract him from old memories, both good and bad alike. Soon afterward, the satiated pokemon hopped from his desk and padded away, leaving him alone. 

Nanu fiddled with the Darkinium Z around his neck, a nervous habit of his, and thought of days long past. Exciting days. Days when he was young and happy and most of all, naive.

Standing suddenly from his seat at his desk, the kahuna began to busy himself with feeding his many Meowth. He went about it methodically, filling each little bowl with a practiced motion before shuffling over to the police station's locker room. He needed a shower.

His eyes were heavy with sleep and his head swam as he stepped into the shower a few minutes later, the air heavy with steam. Arching under the warm spray, Nanu flinched when his back popped loudly. He really was getting old.

Without the distractions of paperwork and his Meowth, Nanu's mind began to wander once more, this time even further back. What he wouldn't give to be young again. He reminisced almost guiltily about the day that he was chosen to be Ula'ula's kahuna, remembering it as if it were yesterday. The honor of his title, the glowing pride he felt, and the pure shock he had felt afterward was something that wouldn't be easily forgotten. He couldn't remember the last time he was that happy.

The kahuna leaned against the cool tile of the shower wall, memories engulfing him with full force.

Then there was the International Police. While not nearly as happy, these memories were just as treasured. He couldn't deny that putting his life on the line day in and day out wasn't something that he secretly craved. God, did he miss those years.

Nanu's heart thrummed in his chest. His hand had fallen to his inner thigh, stroking lightly.

He remembered the adrenaline, running until his heart pounded and his lungs burned. He missed the thrill of the chase, the weight of a gun in his hand, and the knowledge that danger was around every corner. He had felt purpose in his life. He had felt alive.

Slowly, carefully, Nanu took his length into his hand. He was already half hard when he began to stroke, letting his head loll back and rest against the tile behind him with a soft exhale. The lack of proper lubrication stung a bit, but the kahuna was too caught up in his fantasy to mind.

Nanu knew this was dangerous territory, but he chased it nonetheless. As his hand sped up and his thumb swiped across the tip of his length, he began to crave a cigarette for the first time in years.

What he wouldn't give to go back to his days in the force. To feel important, to feel like he was making a difference. To live fast and dangerous, and to feel whole again, to live his life before the UB incident.

Nanu tried to move past that particular memory, but it came back in vivid sound and color before he could help it. And suddenly he was back with the Faller, could hear the screams and feel the sheer terror radiating from her as she breathed her last at the hands of the Ultra Beast. The pain of losing his companion, the innocent girl who put her life in his hands, was still as fresh as it was all those years ago. The kahuna felt a sudden and complete feeling of helplessness trill through him.

Despite the intensity of the memory, Nanu's hand only sped up. The rhythmic sounds of skin on skin sounded deafening and lewd in the empty locker room, and Nanu curled his toes against the tile floor below. His face felt hot and he was lost, utterly lost in a wave of emotion and sensations that he had deprived himself of for too long.

A part of him knew that he deserved this, the oppressive loneliness and crushing guilt that had been his companions ever since that day. He was a coward who didn't even have the motivation to help anyone other than himself anymore. He was selfish and foolish, and now he had to live with it, with causing an innocent child to lose her life. He was awful and pathetic, and most of all, disgusting.

Nanu came with a choked sob, the intensity his release catching him by surprise. His hips jerked forward erratically as he rode out his orgasm. Swiping a hand over his eyes, the kahuna was suddenly aware that he had been crying.

Once the evidence of his debauchery was safely down the drain, he was suddenly struck by a hot wave of guilt, and wanted nothing more than to curl up beneath the spray of water. Nanu forced himself to reach for the shower handle. Nearly robotic in his movements, he stepped out and dried himself.

As he shuffled back out to assume his earlier position, he was greeted by all seven of his Meowth, mewling happily and pawing at his legs. Leaning down to scratch each one behind the ears, he couldn't help but mutter,

"You guys are all right. You don't care who I am or anything."

**Author's Note:**

> ** has 100000 essays i need to write** **writes fucked up old man nanu porn instead** 
> 
> .. comments and kudos always appreciated!!! ;^)


End file.
